The present disclosure relates to electronic visual displays, and more specifically, to a resolution enhancer system for electronic visual displays.
Electronic visual displays have become ubiquitous. Electronic visual displays perform temporary, video displays for presentation of images transmitted electronically. Electronic visual displays are used in televisions, computer monitors, tablet computers, cell phones, digital signs and touch tables, for example. The types of electronic visual displays may include cathode ray tubes, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma, and light projection technologies. Another feature of electronic visual displays that has become ubiquitous is the ability for a user to interact directly with the visual display by touching it with a finger or object to expand, shrink, move, and perform commands with touch on the visual display.